The Whole World You Know Is Fallen
by FallenAngel72690
Summary: this is the story of what happens when a new girl to the magic world comes and hooks op with draco. I know sucky summary but PLZ! read and reveiw. it get's better trust me. thx.


Me, Mei and Sarah were all sitting in a clearing in the woods where we all lived pretty close together and all went to school together and all were best friends. We were talking about our lives like how my mom had just left and we were talking about things like boys and um…. Boys and um…. Oh yeah boys. We all go to Reynolds high school and well it's in the summer right now school just got out and Sarah turned 16 in April and me and Mei are waiting to turn 16 in July. So we were all laughing when suddenly 3 beautiful owls came swooping down almost on us and dropped in each of our laps a letter.

"Hmm…. I wonder what this is for?" Mei wondered out loud. So I looked at the front of the letter and it was addressed to:

Missy Bonor

Clearing in the woods

Oregon,U.S.A.

We all thought it was weird so I suggested "I'll go first to open it. I'm sure it's nothing just a practical joke being played by Ian or someone like that." I was really not sure of anything about these letters but I opened mine anyway.

_Dear Ms. Bonor,_

_I'm pleased to announce that you have been accepted to join us here at out school of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (some other things that arn't important)I'm sorry that you did not know before this time but we here do not think it is too late for you and Ms. Webb and Ms. Ling to learn all you can before the upcoming school year and we hope that you will do well and be successful in our world._

_Yours truly,_

_Professor McGonagall_

I read my letter out loud and Mei and Sarah's letters were the same. We set all of our letters into the middle of where we were sitting and I said "Well, what do you guys think?" they both shook their heads.

"I think that we should try to see who's handwriting this is or something" Sarah said. So we all picked up our letter's again, but when we did touch out letters again we saw the forest blur and a full in the back of our stomachs. After what seemed like an hour we finally "landed" in front of this big tall house. All of a sudden there was this woman with red hair come out of the door to the big tall house and start hugging all of us. "Oh! I'm so glad you're here!" she said and as she did more people started coming out of the house. And the woman started introducing all of us to them "This girls, is my son Ronald (he was tall and had red hair just like this woman) and here is his friend Harry. (he was not as tall but had jet black hair and the most beautiful green eyes ever) now these are two more of my sons. Fred and George. (these were twins and the were redheads as well) and now these two girls are Hermione and Ginny. ( Hermione had curls of brown and Ginny had strait ginger hair. Not like mine which is kind of dark red and is very curly.)"

"It's great to meet all of you guys." I said. "I'm Missy Bonor and these are my two friends Sarah Webb and Mei Ling."

And then the red headed woman replied by saying "Oh yes. And you dears can call me Mrs. Weasley." Me, Sarah, and Mei all smiled at Mrs. Weasley and she ushered us inside. While she did I saw Sarah had started talking with Harry and the same with Mei and Fred. When we got to the house I stopped in the foyer and looked up in awe. It was the biggest tallest staircase I had ever seen. "Ok everybody. Into the kitchen!" Mrs. Weasley called out. "Oh! And Sarah, Mei, and Missy Draco Malfoy is coming tomorrow afternoon." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all fave realy weird looks when she said DRACO MALFOY. Well we went to the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley left us alone to talk. And so when she did I asked Ginny " So Ginny? What's the deal with this Malfoy guy. How come you guys don't like him so much?"

"Well…. You see he was a future death eater an-"

"Wait. What's a death eater?" I questioned.

"Well, it's someone who works for you-know-who."

"You-know-who who?"

"Oh boy you might want to talk to harry about that, but anyway he was a future death eater but then he realized that it was not what he wanted to do so he rebelled against his father and got kicked out so now he's going to be coming here to stay with us to be on the good side but he's really rude and mean to us. And calls Hermione a mudblood because she's not like us, she has muggle parents." I didn't know what a lot of the things she was telling me but I lied and told her "Thanks Ginny. That helped a lot."

"No problem" she replied. So that night me, Mei, and Sarah slept like babies then I woke up first and went to the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley

"Oh hello dear" she warmly greeted me.

"Hi! Good morning um, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Well the letter that we got from professor McGonagall said that we had all of our things here so I was wondering if I could get a shower and some clothes?"

"Oh sure. Your room is upstairs 2nd on the left and the bathroom is 3rd on the right."

"Thank you so much." She waved me off and I found my "room" and I opened the door and it was a huge room with two beds so I went to the one that looked like mine and found a trunk at the bottom. So I opened it and it had all new clothes and robes! I don't know what the robes are for but I have a feeling I'm going to know very soon. I looked around and there's another trunk at the end of the other bed. I wonder who's it is. So I walked over to it and when I opened it the smell that came out was so heavenly, it was mascilan but sweet. When I got over the awesome smell I looked down and saw clothes and a notebook, I picked up the notebook, and it was leather, I opened it and there was a name written in really neat handwriting it said:

Draco Malfoy

Uh-oh I thought. This guy is the guy I wasn't supposed to even like. I heard a knock at the door so I jumped and hurridly put on a (remember for those who know me, I look HOT in this story. Not like I don't anyway lol) jean mini- skirt, green halter top, my green converse and my make-up and then went down stairs. Everybody was sitting in the living room and I was the only one dressed besides that really hot guy that stood by the wall and Mrs. Weasley. I came in but no one noticed. But that boy standing by the wall had the most awesome blonde hair. It fell in all the right places. His eyes were perfect, they were silver with a hint of blue. He wore slightly baggy khakis and a tight black shirt that you could see all of his muscles through. And since no one noticed that I had come in they went on arguing.

"WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU NOW! YOU HAVN'T DONE ANYTHING TO HELP IS FERRETT BOY!" Harry yelled.

"PLEASE HARRY! THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO! I TRUST THAT YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT REVELLING AGAINST MY FATHER! IF I STAYED IN MY HOUSE MY FATHER WOULD HAVE DONE AVADA KEDAVRA ON ME AND YOU WOULDN'T'VE HAD A SPY LAST YEAR!" well I guess that's Draco. But why are they calling him ferret boy! Well I need to break this little love session up. "A-HEM" I cleared my throat. And Harry said "Oh hey Missy"

"Hey, are you going to introduce me to your _friend_?" I asked and suddenly got a really cold feeling but smiled anyway. I think Draco smiled back at me.

"Oh…. Missy this is Draco Malfoy, Draco this is Missy bonor." I walked over to him and stuck out my hand for his to shake.

"Hi. Very nice to meet you. Mr. Malfoy."

"Likewise." He said and smiled.

"Well, let me show you where you will be staying." I had totally forgotten anyone else was in the room

"Sure sounds like a plan to me." He said so I took his hand and led him ustairs to our room.


End file.
